peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 144
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-10/11 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 00:16:15 21 October 1997 *Neil Landstrumm: Monaco Grand Prix Wash Out (album - Bedrooms And Cities) Tresor TRESOR 82 *East Meets West: Valve Dub (album - Time Is The Master) Dubhead DBHD 005LP *Trend Feat TNT: Suspense (12") Live Recordings LIVE 001 00:16:15-01:03:04 22 October 1997 *L.S.G.: Hidden Sun Of Venus (Oliver Lieb Remix) (v/a CD - Platipus Records Volume Three) Platipus *Big Youth & Vivian Jackson: Yabba Youth (v/a CD - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire *Cut Loose: The Hunted (12" - Body Rock / The Hunted) Influential *Neotech: Valves (12") Moving Shadow *Ivor Cutler: Snaps (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Rachels: On Demeter (session) *Ars Larson: Der Electronensturm (12" - Neuropol Compilation) Neuropol *UFO Or Die: Zombie Tube (v/a CD - Camp Skin Graft: Now Wave (!) Compilation) Skin Graft *U Brown: Watch This People (LP - Train To Zion (1975-1978)) Blood & Fire *Animals On Wheels: Toasted Bot Bop (CD - Designs And Mistakes) Ninja Tune 01:03:04-01:45:50 23 October 1997 *Space DJz: Ramp Logic (12" - Rate Of Change) NovaMute *David Holmes: The Holiday Girl (Don't Die Just Yet - The Arab Strap Mix) (single) Go! Beat *Sukpatch: Fleet (single - Honky-Tonk Operation E.P.) Slabco *Tommy McCook & Don D. Jr: Fisherman Special (v/a album - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire *DJ Fade: Images (split 12" with JHAL ft. Lisa) Alpha Projects *Flossie & The Unicorns: Chewing Gum From Outer Space (v/a album - Camp Skin Graft: Now Wave (!) Compilation) Skin Graft *Double Trouble: Rollin' Flavour (12") Beeswax *Culture: Riverside (CD - Trust Me) Ras *Solid Ground: Bings Bong (Delhi Shuttle Live) (12" - The Whole Deal) Hard Hands 01:45:50-02:30:36 04 November 1997 *Farmers Manual: Nomad 60 (v/a album – Alt Frequencies Presents Disco Moonlight) Worm Interface *Dee & Fresh: Visual Attack Form (12") Heavy Duty Recordings *Culture: Writing On The Wall (album - Trust Me) Real Authentic Sound *Scare Electric: Rattlesnake (12") Sintax Error *Starky Banton Meets Dub Organiser: I And I Saw Them Coming (album – Powers Youth) Fashion *Mogwai: With Portfolio (album - Young Team) Chemikal Underground *Starfish Pool: Offday (722 rmx) (v/a album - KK In The Mix) KK KK-160LP *Santana: Time Will Tell (7") Mafia And Fluxy *Arcon 2: Re-Entry (album - Arcon 2) Reinforced 02:30:36-03:22:40 05 November 1997 *Dawn Of The Replicants: Radars (single - Rhino Rays EP) Eastwest EW 134CD (end) *Deep Turtle: Zombisnake (7" EP: Flutina) Deep Turtle TURTLEP 004 *SRI: My Painting Of Chico (12" EP - Appliances) Bug Girl Sound BGS 1201 *Yabby You: Rally Dub (v/a album - Yabby You ‎– Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *Rootsman vs Muslimgauze: Tunis (album - City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music TEMCD 009 *Recruitz: Turbo Chopperz (12") Hard Leaders HL 013 *Opiate: Serious Smile (v/a album - Boredom Is Deep And Mysterious 3) April APR 023CD *Survivours: Stealth (v/a album - Disco Moonlight) Worm Interface WI 011 *Delta Plan: Zweignis (v/a album - KK In The Mix) KK KK-160LP *Jah Warrior: Spiral Echoes (album - Dub From The Heart) Jah Warrior JWLP 009 *Ivor Cutler: Thursday (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Unknown: Unknown WHITE LABEL *Mild Mannered Janitors: Q Babs/Gingo (12" Q Babs/Gingo) Fused & Bruised FABR 010T 03:22:40-03:49:34 06 November 1997 *Subjective: Tremmer (12") (Mixed The Advent) Rotation ROT 97009 *To Rococo Rot: I'm In Training, Don't Kiss Me (session) *Cut Loose: The Hunted (12" - Body Rock / The Hunted) Influential INFL 04 *To Rococo Rot: Esther (session) *Plasma Lamp: Blue Haze (v/a album – Alt Frequencies Presents Disco Moonlight) Worm Interface *Fokkewolf: Hanging Around (EP - Death Ray) Deadly Beefburger DBR CD 001 '03:49:34 on 'Long Pigs in concert File ;Name *dat_144.mp3 ;Length *03:58:49 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes